matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Randolph Loch
Randolph Loch is the Chairman of Majestic-12. History Early History Randolph Loch was born to a wealthy family at some point during the late 1920's to early 1930's. At an unknown point, Loch either created Loch-Mann Industries, a defence contractor that built parts for military aircraft, or else inherrited the original company from his father. Later, Loch was invited to join Majestic-12, a group of twelve of some of the richest men in the world and whom had also included his father as a member. After several years of membership, Loch eventually appointed the group's chairman. Before Scarecrow When Majestic-12 decided to enhance their overall fortunes, they began planning to initiate a new Cold War, which their individuals businesses would benefit from and improve their wealth. Through Jonathon Killian's Axon Corp contracts with the U.S. military, they discovered a pair of top secret American projects known as Kormoran and Chameleon, which involved disguised battle tankers and clone missiles respectively. By taking over both these projects, M-12 could make several western countries believe they had been hit by terrorist missiles. During the initial planning, Loch consistently refused Killian's suggestion of using additional missiles to make it appear as though several countries had been hit by their worst enemy, knowing that it would not bring about the king of war M-12 desired. Close to the day their plan was to get underway, Loch was approached by Lillian Mattencourt, the French make-up and perfume tycoon who was the daughter of a former member of M-12. She asked, as she had many times before, to allow her to become a member, and Loch mocked her by pretending to consider it before asking her to perform oral on him, leading Mattencourt to storm off, to Loch's amusement. In the course of their planning, M-12 discovered that a few individuals could upset their plans due to certain skills or knowledge that they possessed, and so they decided to start a bounty hunt to keep them from doing so. One of these individuals was Alec Christie, an MI6 agent who had been working undercover as Loch's personal bodyguard for 18 months and was now missing. It was soon decided that Killian's Forteresse de Valois castle would be used as the verification point where the heads of the targets would be brought for assessing by Monsieur Delacroix, whom M-12 had employed in the past. Among the fifteen targets was Shane Schofield, a U.S. Marine with a reputation for succeeding against the odds. Unsettled by this, Loch and M-12 decided that they would arrange a sham mission as an ambush to increase the chances of him being eliminated. Scarecrow Shortly after the hunt began, Loch and the other members of Majestic-12 engaged in a telconference to discuss the current happenings of their plan. During this, Killian decided to make one last attempt to convince Loch to take on his extra step, however Loch still refused, and threatened Killian with a council penalty. With Killian silenced, Loch proceeded to tell the other members of M-12 of his encounter with Mattencourt. Ultimately, however, Schofield managed to disarm the Chameleon missiles and arranged for the U.S. government to bring down the Kormoran tankers, foiling Majestic-12's plan. Soon afterwards, Loch went on a hunting safari in Africa, however Loch and the rest of his hunting party went missing, having been targeted for assassination by the U.S. government because of his plan. Correctly presumed dead by the rest of the world, Loch's heir took over as the head of Loch-Mann Industries. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Scarecrow Category:Majestic-12 Members